Lembranças
by Amen-hotep
Summary: Há coisas que jamais serão esquecidas. Milo x Camus


**Lembranças**

**Importante:** Fic com conteúdo yaoi, isso quer dizer, narra a estória

de relações homossexuais entre homens. Se não gostar, peço

que não leia!

* * *

Os olhos azuis, marejados, fitavam com dissabor o ruivo depois de sua confissão. Ele, um homem de poucas palavras, frio, francês, era praticamente seu paradoxo, enquanto que o loiro era vivaz, grego, sempre estava sorrindo ou falando demais.

Mesmo tendo a preferência pelo silêncio, o aquariano frequentemente o escutava, pacientemente, respondendo suas indagações na maioria das vezes com gestos, quase nunca com palavras, mas ambos se entendiam e se amavam um amor não compreendido por muitos, pelo grande número de suas diferenças.

- Por que, Camus? - Inquiriu, já não conseguindo conter suas lágrimas.

- Perdoe-me - murmurou, tentando desvia seu olhar do cavaleiro de escorpião, movendo seus olhos para um canto distante do quarto.

- Não – foi o que disse entre os seus soluços incessantes – eu te amei, sempre indo atrás de você, recebendo sempre respostas negativas ou desanimadoras de sua parte. Quando finalmente conseguimos ficar juntos, ganho de presente uma traição. Que grande premio! Nunca te perdoarei por isso. – Diz a última frase com convicção.

Como já estava acostumado, recebeu o silêncio como resposta, e pela primeira vez isso o incomodou, percebeu naquele vácuo o quão distantes estavam, o quão diferentes eram, e isso o doeu demais.

- Isso não está dando mais certo, você nem mais olha em meus olhos, nem ao menos consegue me responder!

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que Camus o observasse, seus olhos eram verdes como um pedaço da primavera, mas ao mesmo tempo distantes e frios, como o inverno.

- O que eu fiz, está feito, não posso voltar ao tempo e reverter, mesmo que eu almejasse.

O que o loiro não sabia, era que o aquariano também estava sofrendo, talvez até mais que Milo, mas de seu peculiar modo, silenciosamente, em seu âmago remoia-se dolorosamente por ver o estado do escorpião.

Tirou de seu dedo um anel que ganhou de Camus quando completaram o primeiro ano juntos, aproximou do ruivo e pegou a sua mão, colocou o objeto dourado em sua palma e a fechou.

- Está livre agora.

O cavaleiro de aquário não teve chances de impedi-lo de sair, assim que tirou os olhos de sua mão, Milo não estava mais no quarto, tentou ir atrás dele, mas era um ato frustrado sem chances de sucesso. Voltou para o quarto e sentou na cama com o pequeno objeto de ouro na mão.

###

_- Você promete que irá brincar comigo depois? – Indagou o pequeno menino loiro, esperando uma resposta afirmativa._

_- Claro, só tenho que esperar o consentimento de meu mestre, mas só depois do treino._

_Seus olhos se encheram de esperanças ao ouvir a resposta do ruivo, fez apenas um sinal positivo com a cabeça, sem conter um sorriso e saiu saltitante da décima primeira casa._

###

Estranhou aquelas recordações retornarem em sua mente, fazia anos que se estalaram no abismo do esquecimento e agora, passavam de um modo nítido em seus olhos, como um filme.

###

_- Camus! – O menino tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, seu rostinho angelical estava distorcido pela consternação – Você me prometeu! _

_- Não se pode cumprir tudo que promete Milo! Estive resolvendo alguns assuntos. – Falava como um adulto em um tom sério e frio, mas não passava de encenação, era apenas uma criança, gostava de imitar seu mestre no jeito de falar e pensar. _

_- Você está mentindo! Eu te vi brincando com o Aiolia, você prefere brincar com ele! Não quero mais ser seu amigo! – Empurrou o ruivo, fazendo-o cair no chão e saiu correndo. _

_Camus o assistia ir, sumindo de sua visão, estava irritado com o que o escorpiano havia feito. Sim, esteve com o cavaleiro de leão, Aiolia o mostrou um livro ilustrado que ganhou de presente do irmão, acabou esquecendo de que marcou de se encontrar com o loiro. Milo nem o deixou explicar. _

###

Aquilo parecia familiar com o que estava acontecendo agora. A cena de Milo indo embora e Aiolia ser o motivo da briga. Continuava em seu quarto, mas agora estava deitado em sua cama.

- Como éramos inocentes...

Sussurrou, dando um suspiro. Deveria encontrar algum modo de reverter aquela situação, mas parecia impossível, dificilmente Milo o perdoaria.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Coloquei os "#" para separar a história dos flashbacks. Fiz essa fic por eu estar um tempão sem escrever, deu a maior vontade. Por isso também ela está meio sem qualidade, acho que perdi a prática. Comecei a gostar de novo desse casal, Camus e Milo, graças a um RPG que joguei com minha irmã. Como eu estava conversando com minha amiga, a Pan, Camus é sempre o traído, infelizmente agora foi o Milo. Eu quis fazer algo diferente. Bom, mas espero que gostem!


End file.
